Thermoplastic resins have good properties in terms of mechanical properties, processability, appearance and the like, and thus are widely used for interior/exterior materials of electric/electronic products, interior/exterior materials for automobiles, exterior materials for building, and the like.
Recently, there is an increasing market trend of using transparent or translucent materials in products such as household appliances, medical devices, toys and the like, and demand for high impact properties and high flowability increases with increasing level of difficulty in design.
Typically, it is known to use an impact modifier such as a silicone compound for reinforcement of impact resistance of a thermoplastic resin. However, a thermoplastic resin composition including an impact modifier can exhibit low flowability or can suffer from whitening on a product when left at low temperature.
Moreover, since a thermoplastic resin including an excess of an impact modifier is likely to suffer from generation of scratches and has high haze and low total light transmittance, it is difficult to use such a thermoplastic resin in products requiring transparency.
Therefore, there is increasing demand for a thermoplastic resin composition, which has good surface resistance properties, antibacterial properties and the like while securing high transparency and impact resistance and thus can be applied to various products such as household appliances, office automation equipment, medical devices, toys, and the like.